rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blista
The Dinka Blista is a minivan featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and a 3-door hatchback in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design 3D Universe The Blista resembles a third Generation Dodge Caravan in appearance, with the headlights and grille resembling a fourth generation Chrysler Voyager, depicted as a modern minivan in contrast to the older Moonbeam. Despite the Blista's minivan design, it can only accommodate three passengers and one driver, the same as any four-door vehicle. Its name, rather unpleasantly, sounds like a portmanteau of the words "blister" and possibly "Honda" (probably referring to the first generation Honda Odyssey, even though it has a closer resemblance to the Dodge Caravan). During development of GTA III, the Blista was originally known as the "Space". HD Universe The Blista returns in GTA V, which has been completely redesigned into a three-door hatchback (more specifically, a B-segment), but still retains traits reminiscent of its predecessor, the Blista Compact, with sport coupé styling and elements such as dual exhaust pipes. The Blista can be modified at Los Santos Customs or Beeker's Garage with aesthetic modifications such as bumpers, colors, wheels, or performance improvements. The Blista is more suited to younger drivers of Los Santos due to its compact shape and its sporty design. The Blista is primarily based on the second generation Honda Civic Type R hatchback, with the front end is loosely derived from a 2006-2011 US spec Civic sedan for its headlights, and the 2009- Volkswagen Scirocco R for its sides. The Blista also shares styling elements with the fifth generation Honda City, Honda CR-Z and the Mazda2. The rear mostly resembles the Volkswagen Golf R and Mitsubishi Colt to a lesser extent. The overall shape and size of the car, resembles the 2006-2013 Toyota Yaris/Vitz hatchback, judging by its rounded profile on the roof. Performance 3D Universe The Blista is considerably faster and more agile than its size and appearance would suggest. It is driven by a V6 in a front wheel drive layout. This leads to a degree of understeer at higher speeds, but less than one would expect for a vehicle of its size. Remarkably, its handling statistics are very similar to the Kuruma and Taxi, two agile front wheel drive sedans. It is possible to get the Blista to slide with the handbrake to the point where it looks like drifting. HD Universe This car has a lot more power than its relatively small body shape would suggest, with a top speed close to that of the Buffalo, and parring the Issi with handling performance. Its light body frame however doesn't cope with collisions as well as most vehicles, with 3 or 4 major crashes causing the car to blow up. The car's front engine, front wheel drive configuration causes the car to understeer at speed, which, in an unexperienced driver's hands, can be disasterous in a police chase or in a situation where manueverability is key at speeds. The car's suspension is also somewhat stiff, which, in urban areas creates responsive steering, but offroad, causes the car to rebound off of obstacles and variations in the road surface, making the car unsafe. The low ground clearance also causes an issue once you take the car out of it's comfort zone, and due to the compact size of the car, the wheels can become stuck in the wheel well after a few collisions or a bad landing after a jump. Due to all the weight of the car being situated in the front, the car also tend to nose dive after leaving the ground, so in situations like a jump, the driver must be very attentive, because if not- the car will hit the ground nose first and flip uncontrolably. Overview Notable Owners *Kyle Chavis Locations GTA III *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Garage behind a high rise apartment in Newport, Staunton Island. Where you did the mission Silence The Sneak. *AMCo. Petroleum Company headquarters in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Francis International Airport parking area in Shoreside Vale. *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. *Spawns around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. GTA Liberty City Stories *Liberty City Memorial Stadium Parking Area in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City. *Apartment parking area in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. *Spawns frequently in Newport, Rockford, Fort Staunton, and Cedar Grove. GTA V *Often spawns around in Downtown Los Santos. *A red Blista is driven by Kyle Chavis in the mission Marriage Counseling. GTA Online *TBA Trivia General ]] *A vehicle resembling the Blista can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2, but the front end is now more reminiscent of a Chrysler PT Cruiser. *In Croatian, Serbian and Bosnian, "Blista" is translated as "It's shining." *The default radio station for the Blista is: **''GTA V: Non Stop Pop FM Grand Theft Auto III *Due to what may be a coding error, the Blista cannot be picked up by the crusher in GTA III; the game responds with "Crane cannot lift this vehicle.", despite the crane having no trouble lifting a Coach into the crusher. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Blista is able to be crushed, although the crane cannot pick up larger vehicles. This, however, can be fixed on PC version by tweaking files. *The GTA III rendition of the Blista has the same engine noise as the Landstalker, suggesting it to have a large V6, while in LCS, its engine noise is similar to low-performance cars like the Manana, Idaho, Perennial, and the Esperanto, suggesting a smaller V6 or a 4 cylinder diesel. Grand Theft Auto V *The Blista in GTA V is featured in various 'JiffiRent' adverts in the city, with the quote "See San Andreas in a Jiffi". Oddly, the Dinka logo cannot be seen on the grill of the car in the advertisement, implying that it was a beta model. * It´s possible that Rockstar Games based the GTA V´s Dinka Blista in his Midnight Club: Street Racing game´s car piranha. See also * Blista Compact, a hatchback featured in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is manufactured by Dinka). This vehicle is similar (and superior) to the Blista in its handling capabilities. * The Vapid Minivan, a car that resembles the Dodge Caravan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, filling for the absence of the Blista van. Navigation }} de:Blista es:Blista fr:Blista pl:Blista pt:Blista